


Please, Newt, please

by orphan_account



Series: Newtmas One-shots [2]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: AU, M/M, Page 250, the death cure au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, Newt, please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Newt, please

**Author's Note:**

> The Death Cure AU. Enjoy! (Ps: this is my fourth try at fanfiction, so I'm sorry if it's OOC!)

"Please, Newt, please." Amber bambi eyes glare at Newt, pleading.  
"I... I just can't," the blond choked out.  
Anger flares in Thomas's eyes. "If you've ever been my friend, if you've ever loved me, kill me. Kill me before I become just one more of those Cranks."  
Newt surges forward, capturing Thomas's lips with his. There are teeth and tongues and breathlessness and both of them just want to stay in that moment forever. Neither of them wants to think about Newt's immunity and Thomas's approaching death. Neither of them want to think of the Maze or the Trials or Teresa or Minho or Chuck or Gally. They just wish for this moment to be frozen in time, two lovers intertwined. But those thoughts are there, creeping up and invading the space. Thomas pulls back first.  
"You have to do it," he mutters quietly. "You've seen them. I don't want to become that. Don't let me." The pleading tones in Thomas's bring tears into Newt's eyes.  
"Please, Newt, please."  
With his heart and tears falling, Newt pulls the trigger.


End file.
